For our internal use, we have developed a simple mathematical plotting package for the SGI. The program, GPLOT, was developed extremely rapidly by borrowing many of the features from GEMM. We have developed this package because of the dissatisfaction with some of the commercial packages that we have on the Macintosh. The package is simple to use and the main advantage is that the program is easily modified. We are currently using this package to produce publication quality graphs using a Postscript laser printer.